


О жабах и котиках

by AveZhuk



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternative Anatomy, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Sexual Content, Sexual Inexperience, Vaginal Sex, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveZhuk/pseuds/AveZhuk
Summary: Сумчатые жабы мурчат
Relationships: Grime (Disney: Amphibia)/Sasha Waybright
Kudos: 10





	О жабах и котиках

Поленья в камине лениво и сонно потрескивали, выплевывали последние пучки желто-белых искр и засыпали, превращаясь в уголь. Саша смотрела на них, томно полуприкрыв глаза и поигрывая бокалом, зажатым в озябших пальцах. Черной бурды в нем осталось на донышке, Саша и сама не заметила, как выпила почти все, даже не почувствовав вкуса. Легкий хмель немного ударил в голову, развязав язык и наполнив горло пузырьками смеха, а затем вдруг накрыл пушистым дремотным одеялом.  
Вечер давно превратился в ночь — будь в Жабьей башне часы, они наверняка показывали бы час или два пополуночи, но в гостиной сиделось слишком хорошо, чтобы уходить. Поначалу степенно, затем шумно, а сейчас, под конец — молча и умиротворенно.  
Грайм часто составлял ей компанию в полуночных посиделках. В последнее время все чаще, почти всегда. После вечерней проверки дозора заскакивал, словно бы на пару минут, но неизменно оставался до самого восхода луны, а то и дольше. Саша не возражала. Ей было скучно в Башне без интернета, подруг или хотя бы легкого книжного чтива, и беспечная болтовня скрашивала ее досуг. Грайм оказался на удивление хорошим собеседником, хотя бы потому, что всегда чувствовал, когда нужно замолчать и просто молча посидеть, глядя в огонь. После того, как в камине оставались только красные угли, он молча вставал и уходил. Саша была благодарна ему за это.  
Саша поджала под себя ноги и положила подбородок на колени. Она задремывала. Догорающее дерево трещало, на стекло со стуком опускались первые крупные капли. Ночью будет дождь, значит, утро обещает быть туманным и промозглым — стоит перевесить поддоспешник ближе к камину, чтобы утром одеться в теплое.  
Что-то на грани восприятия заставило Сашу встрепенуться. Она подняла голову, сморгнула подступившую дрему и тревожно прислушалась.  
Кап-кап.  
И что-то еще.  
Что-то тихое, такое знакомое, но в то же время непривычное, нездешнее.  
Кап.  
Саша опустила на пол босые ноги и заозиралась. Что это? Тихое рычание, нет, не рычание — слишком уютное и беззлобное, ненормальное для этого безумного мира смерти.  
Что-то, похожее на…мурлыканье?  
— Ты слышал? — собственный голос в наступившей тишине показался Саше слишком громким.  
Грайм вдруг напрягся. Вечно закованный в броню, вечно готовый к атаке, только вечером, в сашиной гостиной, он мог снять с себя тяжелое боевое железо и странным образом словно бы выдыхал. Нельзя сказать «расслаблялся» — этот жаб, кажется, не умел расслабляться, — но определенное умиротворение в его облике все-таки проступало. Он опирался спиной на подушки, складывал на коленях тяжелые ладони и по-своему отдыхал.  
Но не сейчас. Сейчас он весь собрался, натянулся, как струна, но отчего-то не вскочил, готовясь к битве. Значит, все хорошо?  
Саша вдруг почувствовала веселое, агрессивное возбуждение. Кто-то мурлыкал! В этом мире разве есть кошки? И похожи ли они на обычных, земных крошек-милашек, или это гигантские чудовища, плюющиеся кислотой? Она поднялась с дивана и начала кружить по комнате.  
— Я точно слышала! — заявила она, опускаясь на четвереньки и заглядывая под стол.  
— Не понимаю, о чем ты, — сварливо ответил ей Грайм, старательно отводя взгляд.  
Подозрительно. Саша подняла на него глаза и прищурилась.  
— А почему ты тогда так нервничаешь? Признайся: ты подложил мне жукокота-убийцу?  
Жаб хмыкнул.  
— Если бы я хотел тебя убить, то просто дал цапле тебя проглотить.  
Саша не могла не согласиться с разумностью этого довода, но определенные подозрения все еще не оставляли ее. Она решительно пересекла комнату и остановилась напротив Грайма, уперев руки в бока.  
— Вставай, посмотрю под твоим креслом.  
Грайм вдруг как-то сжался, оскалился, его горловой мешок раздулся и…  
Пуррр.  
Саша широко раскрыла глаза.  
— Это ты? Ты мурчишь?  
Жаб не ответил, только зло и досадливо искривил рот и отвел взгляд. Саша широко улыбнулась, коротко хохотнула и с размаху плюхнулась рядом с ним на подлокотник кресла.  
— Покажи! — потребовала она и положила ладонь на раздутое жабье горло.  
Грайм отпрянул, попытался увернуться, но ловкая маленькая рука все равно коснулась грубой бородавчатой кожи. Саша завороженно смотрела, как она раздувается, истончаясь и проступая сеткой темно-зеленых вен, и вибрирует, щекотно отдаваясь в пальцы. Пурррр.  
— Как котик! — радостно заключила она. — Я не знала, что жабы мурлычут. Обычно они… то есть вы, ну, квакаете.  
— Я это не контролирую, — сдавленно ответил ей Грайм и решительно сбросил ее руку с себя.  
Бесполезно. Горло, как будто живущее собственной жизнью, надувалось, светлело и сладко, умиротворяюще мурлыкало. Прелесть, просто прелесть. Глуповатая улыбка не сходила с сашиного лица, пока она кончиками пальцев осторожно гладила тонкокожий вибрирующий мешок. Грайм как будто перестал дышать, только втянул шишковатую голову в плечи и вцепился когтями в мягкие подлокотники кресла. Придется менять обивку.  
— А что это значит? — наконец, поинтересовалась Саша, оторвавшись от игры с жабьим горлом. — Это что-то типа икоты?  
— Саша… — голос Грайма был похож на бульканье. — Саша, пожалуйста. Отойди.  
Саша лукаво усмехнулась.  
— Ты что, стесняешься? У страшного капитана башни есть постыдные секретики? Ты стал таким злым, потому что в детстве тебя обижали из-за того, что ты не умел квакать?  
Она откровенно паясничала. Сашу забавляло, как смущенно ее грозный бывший пленитель вжимается в кресло, как раздосадованно, но бессильно скалится. Но больше всего ей нравился тот факт, что она стала свидетельницей чего-то секретного и постыдного. Можно ли этим воспользоваться?  
Грайм выглядел злым, очень злым и почему-то несчастным, но ничего не делал, чтобы прекратить эту медленную пытку. Он ведь мог отшвырнуть ее прочь, рассвирепеть и заключить обратно в темницу, убить, в конце концов, но вместо этого почему-то терпел, часто и неглубоко дыша, но продолжая глубоко и тягуче мурлыкать. Как только пальцы Саши касались жабьей кожи, мурчание словно бы усиливалось, становилось монотонным и приобретало какие-то новые, призывные ноты.  
Сашу озарила странная догадка.  
— Ты мурчишь, когда тебе приятно? — полуутвердительно спросила она. — А вот так?  
Она неловко сползла с подлокотника, попыталась втиснуться на сидение, но Грайм, как ни старался, не смог вжаться в кресло достаточно, чтобы в него влезла еще и одна хрупкая человеческая девушка. Его колено, обтянутое грубым полотном домашних штанов, было жестким и страшно неудобным, Саша ерзала, пытаясь умоститься поудобнее, чтобы продолжить гладить смешно мурчащего жаба.  
— Нравится, когда гладят? — она усмехнулась и потянулась рукой к большой безволосой голове. — Ох, какой стыд: у грозного капитана есть чувства! Теперь, когда ты ругаешь солдат, они будут подходить и гладить тебя по…  
Она вдруг осеклась. Какой-то смутный дискомфорт не давал ей покоя с того момента, как она пересела к Грайму на ноги, но она отмахивалась от этого ощущения, поглощенная своей остроумной выходкой. Но сейчас неудобство стало настолько вопиющим, что она вдруг поняла его природу.  
Что-то уперлось ей в бедро. Там, где не должно было упираться.  
Грайм перестал дышать. Саша тоже. Она старалась не опускать взгляд, неожиданно осознав, что может упираться в нее там.  
— Или… — она облизнула вдруг пересохшие губы. — Нравлюсь я?  
Вдруг стало страшно. Это зашло слишком далеко, слишком. Просто глупая шутка, просто очередная выходка, она не должна была закончиться так.  
Нужно просто аккуратно встать, встать и отойти, не смотреть вниз, не думать, и больше никогда не вспоминать. Они это замнут, все будет хорошо, все будет по-старому, только вставай, вставай, Саш, ну же!  
Ну же!  
Но она продолжала сидеть, как будто приросшая к месту. В единственном зрячем глазу Грайма читался вызов. Для него пути назад точно не было.  
— И что ты будешь с этим делать?  
Он почти шептал. В низком грудном голосе — издевка. Злая насмешка, отместка, скрывающая такой же глубинный страх, который сейчас парализовал Сашу.  
Она тяжело сглотнула. В горле пересохло. Еще пару секунд назад она могла соскочить, уйти и никогда больше не возвращаться к этому вечеру ни воспоминаниями, ни объяснениями. Но эти секунды прошли.  
Саша опустила руку и сжала через штаны поднявшийся жабий член. Грайм шумно выдохнул.  
— Так вот, значит, как ты обо мне думаешь? — она попыталась растянуть непослушные губы в привычную усмешку, но вместо этого ее лицо исказила гримаса.  
Сквозь ткань не страшно. Просто что-то короткое и толстое, чуть подрагивающее от прикосновений, странный выверт эволюции разумных жаб. Если не думать, не смотреть, (не думать!), то можно представить, что это хвост, третья рука или черт знает, что еще.  
Тяжелая ладонь легла на талию и чуть надавила, заставляя придвинуться ближе. Еще ближе, невозможно ближе, о нет-нет-нет-нет-нет…  
Саша уперлась рукой в грудь Грайма, отталкивая его от себя. Не сейчас. Вторая рука продолжала механически гладить, ткань намокла, потемнела расползшимся влажным пятном. Не думай!  
Взгляд сам скользнул вниз. Как будто во сне, не чувствуя собственных рук, не отдавая себе отчета в действиях (не думай!), Саша рванула на себя веревочный узел, распустила его и оттянула вниз.  
Не страшно.  
Под объемистым брюхом Грайма скрывалась анатомия кукольного Кена. Грубая кожа становилась нежнее, утрачивала бурую окраску и собиралась в складки. Точнее, в одну большую складку, из которой член выпадал, как из открытого кармана.  
Совсем не страшно.  
Он был гладкий, совершенно лишенный рельефа и каких-либо лишних деталей. Голый ствол без нароста головки или уродливой отвисшей мошонки снизу. Не похожий на человеческий член, не угрожающий.  
Саша немного расслабилась. Спазм, скрутивший ее спину в прямой ледяной шест, спал, Грайм, почувствовав это, надавил снова, привлекая Сашу к себе. Она не возражала. Происходящее становилось все более нереальным, каким-то странным и глупым сном, а во сне разве люди не творят безумств?  
Грайм продолжал мурчать. Он запустил руки под сашину футболку и осторожно, словно испуганно гладил ее гладкую кожу. Такую непохожую на его. Рука Саши скользила по влажному члену вверх-вниз-вверх-вниз, лбом она уперлась в лоб жаба и робко коснулась губами его широкого безгубого рта. Сухо. Он не мог целовать ее в ответ, и только прикрыл глаза, стараясь лишний раз не шевельнуться, чтобы не спугнуть неожиданную сашину дерзость.  
В камине дотлевали красные угли, стало темно. Темнота убивает стыд. Саша не видела ничего, кроме единственного горящего гнилушечно-желтым светом глаза Грайма, но тот и его закрыл, оставив ее в полнейшей темноте, наполненной прикосновениями и звуками. Все ощущалось острее, ярче. Страх почти совсем отступил, уступив место если не желанию, то точно безумию, безумию и отчаянной, безоглядной покорности судьбе. Саша чувствовала, чего от нее хотят, она слышала это в сменяющемся ритме дыхания, в движениях пальцев, спускающихся все ниже и уже обхвативших ее ягодицы. И она исполняла эти немые просьбы так, как умела: снова и снова целовала и гладила сухую, грубую кожу, прогибалась и ложилась в руки, щекочущие ее кончиками когтей так, что бросало в потливый истомный жар. Это было странно, странно и ново, но Саша не успевала прислушиваться к ощущениям: они постоянно сменялись новыми, и каждое новое добавляло огненную нить в тугой жаркий узел, собравшийся в ее животе.  
Ладони на ее ягодицах сжались и потянули вверх, легко, как ребенка. Что-то внутри Саши радостно-испуганно ухнуло, пока она не почувствовала, как влажный член скользит между ее половых губ и упирается во вход. Страх вернулся с новой, утроенной силой. Саша вцепилась в плечи Грайма, вдавливая в кожу обломанные ногти, зажмурилась и сжалась, отказываясь принимать в себя член.  
Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет. Еще слишком рано, она не готова, не будет готова ни сегодня, ни в любой день целой вечности, не надо, не надо, не надо!  
Член уперся в сухой, нервно сжатый вход. Грайм начал опускать Сашу, но та, почувствовав, как напрягшиеся мышцы готовы разорваться от напряжения, взвизгнула и рванулась из объятий.  
Ее опустили на место. Жаркий узел развязался, исчез, как будто его не было. Хотелось сбежать, забыть, как страшный сон и больше никогда, никогда не встречаться с Граймом взглядом.  
А лучше вообще уйти из башни.  
Вдруг ее снова подняли. Саша зажмурилась, прижалась к жабу грудью, чтобы не упасть. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, не надо…  
Но она ничего не сказала вслух.  
Грайм уложил ее на диван, сел в ногах. Она не видела его, только чувствовала, что он все еще там, смотрит на нее, хочет. Она перевернулась на бок и поджала колени к груди.  
Шершавая ладонь коснулась бедра, Саша вздрогнула. Но ничего страшного не произошло: Грайм просто гладил ее. Молча и участливо, так же, как смотрел вместе с ней на догорающий очаг. Саша начала расслабляться. Ладонь коснулась живота, прочертила пальцем щекотную линию от пупка вниз… Нет!  
Послушно вернулась выше. Грайм касался груди, но Саша знала, что это не было для него эротическим жестом. У жаб груди просто не было, он вряд ли понимал, что это такое. Большой и указательный палец слегка ущипнули сосок, ладонь накрыла маленький подростковый бугорок и чуть сжала.  
Или понимал?  
Саша оттаивала. Она вытянулась, позволяя гладить себя. Руки Грайма гладили ее бедра, ее колени, развели ноги…  
Стоп-стоп-стоп!  
Что-то влажное скользнуло между ее ног. Саша сморщилась.  
— Н-не…  
Липкая присоска на конце жабьего языка жадно схватила свою добычу. Саша вдруг выдохнула, широко раскрыла глаза и выгнулась с тихим жалобным стоном.  
Это невольное дозволение раззадорило Грайма. Он ласково сминал ее половые губы, скользил между ними, всасывал клитор и дразняще касался входа. Саша рефлекторно двигалась ему навстречу. Он придвинулся совсем близко, позволил положить ноги себе на плечи и не возражал, когда Саша в предоргазменном спазме сжимала бедрами его голову.  
Ей было хорошо, черт возьми, так хорошо…  
Жабий язык творил чудеса. Он был и губами, и пальцами: нежным, когда игрался с набухшей горошинкой клитора, и жестким, когда разрабатывал непослушный девственный вход. Саша, осмелев, положила руки Грайму на затылок, заставляя придвинуться ближе, так, чтобы чувствовалось горячее дыхание из широкой зубастой пасти.  
Ее тело крупно вздрагивало, выгибалось, готовясь к оргазму. Внизу живота копилась, раздувалась неудовлетворенность, тягучее и требовательное ожидание разрядки. Саша что-то невнятно, умоляюще промычала, надавила на жабий затылок, прося больше, быстрее, сильнее…  
Пузырь внутри нее лопнул, наполнив тело горячечным жаром и заставив забиться в оргастическом припадке. Саша выгнулась, с ее губ сорвался протяжный стон, похожий на крик. Волна чистого, химического удовольствия ударила в голову, брызнули слезы, стон перешел в тихое умоляющее хныканье: еще! Еще! Еще! Пока последняя судорога не уйдет, не оставит после себя приятную усталость и пустоту, еще!  
Грайм навалился сверху. Ее ноги все еще были на его плечах, и член легко и быстро нашел влажное отверстие между ними. Саша и хотела бы возразить, оттолкнуть, но эйфория оргазма, еще не покинувшая ее голову, заставила ее только шире раздвинуть ноги и притянуть Грайма к себе за шею. Она хотела еще, и не важно, какими методами.  
Мышцы влагалища расходились нехотя. Грайм медленно проталкивал внутрь член и тяжело, часто дышал. Вспышка резкой боли унесла остатки эйфории — и Саша словно проснулась.  
Грузное тело над ней толчками врывалось внутрь. Резкая боль сменилась ноющей, каждый толчок отдавался в поясницу и как будто надрывал что-то внутри. Саша попыталась оттолкнуть его от себя, но это уже было бесполезно. Грайм вошел в раж.  
Перестань, перестань…  
Он ускорялся. Если бы не тупая боль, Саша не чувствовала бы ничего. Что-то толкалось внутри, что-то тяжело придавило ее сверху и жарко дышало ее собственным запахом. Хотелось спрятаться, уйти, перестать терпеть эти бесполезные, но отчего-то такие стыдные движения, но приходилось терпеть.  
Сколько времени прошло? Минута, вечность?  
Поясницу ломило, затекли ноги. Горло предательски схватило удушье от подступающих слез.  
Когда же ему надоест?..  
Грайм вдруг замер, крупно вздрогнул и рыкнул, зажмурив горящий глаз. Член, теперь бесполезный, легко выскользнул из влагалища. Саша осталась лежать, боясь пошевелиться. Она не знала, что делать, не знала, что сказать, только хотела, чтобы Грайм ушел и оставил ее наконец в покое.  
Он всегда знал, когда уходить.  
Хлопнула дверь. Саша перевернулась на бок и поджала колени к груди.  
В мире не осталось ничего, кроме темноты, жгучего стыда и чего-то липкого, вытекающего на мягкую диванную обивку.  
Она прижала ладони к лицу и разрыдалась.


End file.
